


The Archbishop's Desire

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: For the Winter Holiday, Rhea wants nothing more than for Male Byleth to treat her like a slut in bed, and the professor is more than happy to make good on that gift.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Archbishop's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for Milfomancer of the FE Lewd Server.

Rhea laid back in her large bed, legs spread as she rubbed her slick, eager pussy that was framed in her untamed green curls as she awaited for Byleth to enter her bedchambers. It was the day the Winter Festival, an ancient tradition that had loved ones trade gifts to one another. She had her dominant hand on her groin, she dragged her fingers back and forth her dripping slit to keep herself excited and prepped for Byleth while she waited.

And this year, Rhea decided to do something special for her beloved professor. The buxom woman wore red thighs and matching sleeved gloves, around her neck was a green leather collar with a gold bell to go with the festive theme. Propped up on neat arrangement of pillows, the woman watched as her double doors finally opened and the strapping mercenary entered.

"Hello Byleth, welcome," Rhea purred, smiling at the teal haired man as he stepped further into the room. She watched as he turned around and closed the doors and locked them before he faced her once again and started to undress. While it wasn't her first romp with Byleth, sex with him was a rare occurrence with both of their duties as leaders, leaving Rhea to be more than a bit eager for a hard pounding tonight on this special day.

Byleth quickly began to undress, shrugging off his cloak before he unclasped his armor, watching as Rhea took her hand away from her pussy and brought her slick digits to her mouth. His eyes lit up as she sucked on her fingers like she did his cock, moaning while she licked up all of her own juices she had collected from lazily rubbing her folds.

Rhea adjusted the pillows so she was laying flat on her back as Byleth quickly climbed up onto the bed completely naked. She took her hand away from the unkempt snatch as Byleth crawled on top of her and seamlessly pushed his already erect cock into her needy folds. "By the Goddess, you feel so big," The archbishop moaned as Byleth began to work his hips back and forth, working his cock in and out of her front hole, the bell on her collar jingling each time Byleth's hips collided with hers.

She moaned in sheer joy as Byleth's dick pumped into her vagina, his thick shaft stretching out her pussy around his length as it shifted rapidly within. "I've needed this for so long Byleth; it's so hard not to lift up my dress when we're in the monastery and have you fuck me during the day. I crave your cock now, and I'll be willing to let you stay the night here and ravage me until dawn if you treat me like the slut I wanted to be last time." Rhea spoke lustfully, watching his eyes light up at the realization of what she was asking for.

"Alright," Byleth agreed, hands tucked beneath his lover's body as he hammered downward and sheathed his cock inside her cunt again and again. While Byleth was anticipating this, his mind was racing with all the possibilities of treating Rhea like the greedy little cock slut she really was. He pulled away from the loving position they were in so he was kneeling between her legs, he looked down at her massive, bouncing tits as they swayed from his heavy thrusts into Rhea. 

There was something so enticing about a woman so beautiful and elegant who was secretly begging to be dicked throughout the month. Rhea was charming in that way--also devious in how she could put on a public appearance of being a proper archbishop. But regardless, Byleth stuffed her pussy full with his cock, moaning along with her as the slick and tight friction brought them both a grand pleasure to enjoy.

Byleth reached down and gripped Rhea's incredibly wide hips, using the hold on them to plunge his cock deeper and faster into Rhea's snug cunt, keeping his pace vigorous to keep the satisfying heat flowing.

Rhea heard the loud hammering of Byleth's skin slapping hers as their groins collided over and over, the loud sound of their lower ends ramming together lewdly drowned out her lustful moans and pleas a good bit, "I hope you have a full night's worth of cum for me; I want you to fill my front and back holes tonight, my gift to you as yours is using my holes well."

It was a little odd for Byleth, the more time he spent with Rhea the less he knew her true motivations, and trying to understand how ravaging her two tight holes and treating her like his slut was something he'd rather not think about right now. Instead the professor grabbed Rhea's thigh high clad legs and wrapped them around his waist, he leaned forward a bit and finally seized her massive, bouncing boobs that have been taunting his eyes since he started plowing her.

Byleth continued to ram his dick balls-deep into Rhea's slutty hole, grunting from the wet, silky vaginal walls massaging his cock with every pump he made. The professor squeezed Rhea's incredibly large and perky breasts as he viciously pounded her cunt, eliciting low whines from the normally reserved woman as he sought to fuck her like he would a common whore.

"Mmm, knock me up Professor~" Rhea hummed lowly, "I deserve to give birth to your child after relying on you for so long. Please, go all out and use me!" The woman encouraged him, feeling his thrusts ramping up a notch as soon as her deplorable words hit his ears. Rhea arched back and pressed her head against her pillow and looked at the ceiling lazily as Byleth's heated drilling of her pussy pushed her right along to her orgasm.

Rhea fisted the bedding at her sides as she felt a satisfying shiver go down her spine. Soon warmth spread throughout her body as she came, her juices leaked out of her pussy even more freely, dripping down to her puckered asshole that was just anticipating a good hammering just after this.

Byleth gritted his teeth and slid his hands down to grab Rhea's taut waist as he plunged his dick deep into her convulsing cunt as it clung desperately around his pistoning shaft. The tightness quickly became overbearing, each wonderful inch he slid within Rhea's pussy dragged him closer and closer to his own release. "I'm going to breed you," Byleth groaned, knowing that's exactly what the slutty archbishop wanted to hear.

"Yes!" The woman replied excitedly, biting her lip as she endured the rough thrusts of Byleth's thick cock rubbing against her overly sensitive walls as she was still recovering from her own release.

The man gave his final few shoves into Rhea, pounding her clenching cunt fast and hard as he couldn't hold back his own climax. With one final sheathing thrust, Byleth buried himself deep within Rhea's pussy and felt his cock jerk hard inside of her welcoming hole. He let out shot after shot of hot spunk flood her pussy as his dick repeatedly throbbed inside of her, he moaned raggedly as warm relief washed over him. Byleth could feel sweat running down his forehead, chest, back, and even down his own butt as he worked up a sweat fucking the naughty archbishop.

After spilling his last bit of cum inside Rhea's front door, Byleth pulled his cock out and watched as his seed leaked out of her folds and down her taint towards her pink puckered asshole. He watched as Rhea quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees, eager to get her ass pounded so soon after their first round. Byleth slid his cock in between Rhea's globe-like butt cheeks and used his hands to press them around his shaft. Byleth pumped his hips back and forth, dragging his shaft in those same motions within the warm embrace of Rhea's rear cheeks.

Byleth couldn't tear his eyes away from Rhea's wonderfully fat butt, and watching himself slide his cock in and out of her butt crack only topped off the enticing view. Byleth pressed her ass cheeks against his shaft, giving him a much tighter friction as he thrusted into the tight seal of her glutes. The professor groaned at the soft round mounds stroking his shaft, Rhea's quim made it easy to hump Rhea's ass cheeks. However, Byleth heard Rhea groan in frustration as he opted to grind against her full, and taut ass instead of just fucking her ass outright. "If you want me to use your other hole, maybe you should get my dick slick?" He said teasingly, he pulled his length out of her cheeks and gave her right cheek a firm slap with his hand.

Even though he was clearly trying to rile her up, Rhea spun around on all fours, smiling at her lover as she got face-to-face with his big cock. She looked up at the kneeling man briefly before she brought her eyes back down to his length. Rhea parted her lips and wrapped them around Byleth's tip. Soon Rhea pushed and pulled her mouth both ways along his thick shaft covered in her slick pussy juices, her own tart flavor hitting her taste buds, making her feel even filthier that she's tasting herself.

The green-haired beauty got quick to work, sucking down Byleth's cock, massaging every inch with her soft lips and her tongue against the bottom side of his shaft as she made quick and firm rounds back and forth, moaning lowly as even just sucking Byleth's cock not only got her excited, but it also satisfied a particular desire she had. Rhea could feel the professor's cum leaking out of her pussy and trickling down her thigh as she effortlessly swallowed Byleth's cock into her snug throat, while she was just tasked with getting his rod slick for her ass, Rhea couldn't help but to deepthroat the meaty shaft she was sucking on.

"Gluck! Gluck! Gluck!" Rhea gagged wetly as she shoved her snug throat down Byleth's thick length. Her plump tits swayed with the bobs of her mouth as she remained on all fours, the woman pushed her lips all the way down Byleth's cock, burying her nose into his thick pubes each time. It was a thrill in itself to feel his dick slide into her gullet, and even while she wasn't supposed to deepthroat him to completion, Rhea was going to enjoy every second of his dick plugging her mouth and throat.

Byleth reached out and grabbed the sides of Rhea's head, moaning out of desperation as the buxom archbishop's hot mouth thoroughly worked his cock over, he watched as Rhea's head bobbed back and forth, enveloping his rod fully inside her oral hole with every full suck. Her excess saliva leaked down from her lips onto his balls, leaving Byleth shivering in delight from the many sensations caressing his cock and balls.

"Don't you want your big ass pounded," Byleth asked, hips rocking forward to meet Rhea's movements. He threw his head back and groaned as Rhea moaned along his shaft in an eager response to his question. Byleth grabbed a hold of her head and held it still, he slowly withdrew his cock from Rhea's mouth, feeling the sight seal of her lips gliding along his dick as the underside dragged against her tongue. His length popped out of her mouth, he glanced down and watched as Rhea quickly turned around and backed her butt up against his cock.

Rhea looked over her shoulder and reached over her back with her right hand, grabbing ahold of Byleth's cock, she lined his tip up in between her butt cheeks, letting his cockhead press right against her backdoor. "Please professor, I've been patient all night; ravage my ass!"

Just as Rhea took her hand away from his shaft, Byleth rolled his hips forward, sinking his spit-slick cock deep into Rhea's slutty ass. He watched his length disappear into Rhea's backdoor, once his whole length was sheathed Inside, Byleth drew his hips back slowly before thrusting forward to bury his dick within Rhea's butt once again.

"Y-yes!" Rhea moaned loudly, she gasped in raw joy as Byleth's thick cock filled her anal passage up air tight and began to shove its way back and forth, rubbing against her needy inner walls and creating an incredibly tight friction that left her moans continuing to spill out. "I'm the archbishop, I can only act this loose in my bed chambers, so please, fuck me like the whore I am!" She pleaded, feeling Byleth's hand striking the same ass cheek once again, making her cry out from the stinging delight as he started fucking her backdoor even more roughly.

Byleth could only grunt as he shoved his hips forward ruthlessly, driving his thick cock balls-deep inside Rhea's clenching asshole as he sought to treat her like the slut she wanted to be so badly. Her whines of joy from this cock splitting her anal passage apart fuled Byleth's heated thrusts, he too purred lowly at the tight and warm friction of his cock rocking back and forth against her inner walls. 

The professor held onto Rhea's wide hips for leverage to plunge his dick deep and hard into the hole resting in between her fat ass cheeks, the brutal and rhythmic sound of his hips clapping against her butt rang out. The sound itself became just another thing to drink in for Byleth as his eager gaze peered downard to ogle Rhea's ample rear cheeks bouncing from the harsh impact of his groin as he drilled Rhea's back hole relentlessly.

Byleth was always impressed with how tight Rhea's welcoming ass was; just ad soon as he had entered it, his cock was wrapped in her anal passage's tight embrace, and now that he was pounding his dick deep into it, her ass was clenching down even harder on his length with every greedy stroke he made. Byleth wanted nothing more to fuck Rhea's fat ass every day, but he still had his daily duties and found himself absent from the monastery often.

Amidst her low, pleasured groans that filled the room, Rhea's face was adorned with a bright smile as she savored the heat stuffing into her ass and leaving lower end wiggling in delight. Her hairy snatch leaking both cum and arousal as Byleth's cock pistoned in and out of her tight ass this time around. Rhea shifted to her elbows, hanging her head lower to the mattress and sticking her plump butt up higher in the air, giving Byleth a much nicer view of her rear while she focused solely on taking his cock up her ass and steadily letting herself inch towards her release.

"B-by the Goddess!" Rhea whined in sudden satisfaction, Byleth still hammering her ass with heavy thrusts even as her pussy gushed, she felt Byleth's balls smacking her damp bushy pussy while her body was enveloped in a wave of warmth. She found herself shivering from her release, mind foggy with her satisfaction even though she was still enduring Byleth pounding into her convulsing ass.

The increased tightness of Rhea's rear had prompted Byleth's own orgasm; he rammed his cock all the way inside of Rhea's butt a few more times before he let out a guttural moan and ended up spewing out his hot spunk within the greedy hold of Rhea's asshole. He shuddered as his dick throbbed within Rhea's ass, shooting thick strands of cum deep into her bowels, feeling Rhea pushing her ass against his lap in an attempt to get his load as deep inside as possible.

As soon as he was done emptying his balls, Byleth pulled out of Rhea's backdoor, he collapsed beside her and watched as she shifted to snuggle up against his chest.

"That was a wonderful present Professor. I hope your half of it was also enjoyable?" Rhea teased, trailing her hand down his broad chest as she looked into his lazy gaze.

"It was amazing Lady Rhea. I wouldn't mind doing this more often." He replied softly.

"Mm, I'll try and make the time for both of us then. Just as long as you intend to fuck me silly each night?" 

Byleth laughed at Rhea's offer, knowing it was incredibly alluring, as well as demanding. After all, it was still hard for him to treat the lovely woman like a cock-slut, even when she demanded it from him.


End file.
